When I First Met You
by biaaulia
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Shinichi dan Ran, yang menyatukan mereka...


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**When We First Met**

**ShinichiRan fanfiction**

**Copyright of Aoyama Gosho**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conan's POV

"Conan, Conan!! Cepat bangun!! Nanti kau terlambat!!" Suara Ran membangunkanku.

"Iya…" Ucapku sambil mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Cepat mandi, lalu sarapan!" Katanya sambil berjalan keluar.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

"Conan, ini sarapanmu! Cepat ya, nanti Genta dan yang lainnya keburu datang." Ucap Ran sambil menyodorkan sarapanku.

"Aku berangkat duluan ya, Conan!! Sampaikan pada Ayah, hari ini aku pulang terlambat." Ucapnya.

Aku mengernyit kebingungan. Seingatku, jadwal latihan karatenya besok, dan Sonoko tidak mengajaknya berbelanja.

"Kak Ran mau kemana?" Tanyaku bingung.

"SD Teitan."

"Memangnya ada apa disana?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kesana." Lalu dia pergi.

Aku mengingat-ingat. Hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya, bukan juga ulang tahunku. Ah, jangan-jangan…

"Conan, pulang yuk! Hari ini kan kamu mau mengajari kita main sepak bola di taman!!" Ucap Genta.

"Ah, maaf ya, teman-teman. Tapi, hari ini aku ada urusan. Besok saja ya." Ucapku.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Ayumi.

"Ada keperluan yang tak bisa aku tunda. Maaf ya.."

"Kamu ada janji dengan perempuan itu?" Tanya Ai tiba-tiba.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau memberitahu dia, nanti…"

"Dia akan terancam bahaya, aku tahu kok. Sudah ya!! Sampai besok!!" Lalu aku pergi.

Kulihat dia sudah sampai duluan. Melihatnya berdiri dibawah pohon Gingko tersebut membuatku teringat kembali akan hari itu.

_Flashback_

"_Shinichi, kamu tunggu disini ya!! Ibu mau mengurus surat-surat administrasimu dulu sebentar." Ucapnya._

_Hahh, aku ditinggal sendiri. Ya sudahlah, Ibu bilang kan, tidak lama. Aku bersandar pada pohon terdekat. Kulihat daunnya rontok, dan menutupi tanah._

"_Hei, kau murid baru, ya?"_

_Aku menengok. Seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira seumur denganku menyapaku. Rambutnya panjang._

"_Ya."_

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Shinichi. Shinichi Kudo."_

"_Kenalkan, namaku Ran. Ran Mouri." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

_Lalu kami berjabat tangan. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Senyumnya manis sekali, sama seperti Ibu._

"_Berapa umurmu?"_

"_7 tahun."_

"_Sama denganku!! Kuharap kita bisa sekelas!!"_

"_Shinichi!!" Ibu memanggilku._

"_Ah, sepertinya kau dipanggil. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Shinichi!!" Ucapnya sambil melambai dan berjalan pergi._

_End of Flashback_

Melihat dia disana, aku jadi ingin mendekat dan mengatakan padanya yang sebenarnya. Kulihat dia menangis disana. Bodoh, untuk apa kau menangisi orang yang membuatmu khawatir menunggu?? Bodoh…

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan handphone-ku bergetar. Ternyata dia meneleponku. Kuambil handphone-ku, dan mengeluarkan dasi kupu-kupuku.

"Halo, Shinichi?"

"Ada apa, Ran?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku Cuma ingin mendengar suaramu saja." Ucapnya.

Suaranya agak bergetar. Rupanya ia masih menangis.

"Ran,"

"Apa?"

"Maaf ya."

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena telah membuatmu menunggu. Apalagi hari ini aku tidak bisa datang."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hari ini kan bukan hari yang istimewa." Kudengar suaranya makin bergetar.

Bodoh, kamu memaksakan dirimu sendiri…

"Sudah ya, Shinichi. Sampai nanti."

"Ah, tunggu!!"

"Ada apa?"

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali…

"Aishiteru." Lalu kututup teleponnya.

Kulihat dia. Mukanya memerah dan matanya memandangi handphone-nya, seakan tak percaya. Lalu kulihat dia mengetik email. Semenit kemudian, handphone-ku bergetar lagi. Email darinya.

Aishiteru juga, Shinichi.

Kupandangi email tersebut dengan tak percaya. Kulihat dia sudah pergi. Kuketik email balasan untuknya.

Tunggu aku, ya, Ran. Tunggu aku.

A/N : Fic Metantei Conan saya yang pertama. Jelek yah? Idenya tiba-tiba, sih. Soalnya seinget saya, di komik nggak ada cerita pertemuan pertama Shinichi sama Ran. Setidaknya, yang udah terbit disini. Tau deh, kalau yang di Jepang. Review plis!!


End file.
